


Ficlet: What Naming Leads To

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-10
Updated: 2003-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal. I am unsure if I ever posted it anywhere else.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ficlet: What Naming Leads To

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal. I am unsure if I ever posted it anywhere else.

Aragorn of the Dunedain, Strider, Estel, Thorongil, Elessar Telcontar, Isildur's Heir (not to mention some other various and ultimatly useless names) had a problem. A big problem. A problem the size of, say, Gondor, Arnor, with Rivendell stuck into the mix.

They (the combined future king of Gondor) had too many names. They could take having one, or two, or even four. But this was starting to get ridiculous. Their letterhead took up three-quarters of a page. And not to mention their love letters. Arwen spent a good portion of her letter-writing time just writing out her intended's many names.

And that wasn't the only thing. The names were starting to get personalities of their own. Aragorn (the dominant one, though Elessar was vying for power) was having a hard time keeping them under control, especially Estel, who just wanted to hang with the Lady Arwen. Strider kept running into the woods and killing deer, while Isildur's Heir was left shaking his head and polishing his sword.

But the worst, oh the worst was, they kept piling names on him! Eomer gave him Wingfoot, which disrupted the group dynamic long enough for Elessar to take control and refrain from killing the Rider of the Mark. Then the Ranger deposed the king and kept hold for so long that Aragorn began to dispair of them ever doing what they meant to do.

This had to stop. People were starting to give him funny looks when he walked by, arguing with himself. It was bad enough that Longshanks protested every time they washed their hair and that Strider abhored water. They didn't need to be locked in the Rohan Loony Bin.

Aragorn was determined to see it end. The problem was, he had no idea how to stop it. Aragorn was the dominant from sheer time. He was the original, the Prime. But Estel had been there almost as long as he, and Elessar was making a case for being "the" personality. The Dunadan was also starting to make noises.

This had to end.


End file.
